


If I could fly...

by MiYaoooo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiYaoooo/pseuds/MiYaoooo
Summary: First fanfic in a while, don't butcher me, please.





	If I could fly...

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in a while, don't butcher me, please.

It was a calm and breezy afternoon, Bob had to hitch a ride from Lucy to head over to King’s Row for their next mission. It was a long journey from The Temple Of Anubis but they were left behind due to the recent loss. Due to the length of the journey, Lucy had to fly to King’s Row and due to Bob’s inability to fly or even move, he had to take a lift. They were just half way there and Bob decided to start a conversation with Lucy. “So tough loss at Anubis huh.” Bob quickly mumbled. “Well it was a good game but that Hanzo he could have done better and if I'm not wrong, your creator, Symmetra got gold eliminations!” Lucy exclaimed with a hint of Sarcasm. “Gosh, Hanzo mains, do they have skill at all?” She continued. He quickly interrupted her by sarcastically exclaiming “Hey, like freezing people and shoving an icicle through their head is any better. It practically takes no skill!” “Excuse me! You practically roast people alive with that weird beam of yours.” She quickly retallied with her petty comment and added in “I can easily drop you off into the ocean and your creator wouldn’t even care since she can magically create you from thin air!” “Alright alright I’m sorry for that comment” Bob quickly apologized, realizing the power Lucy had in her hands in their current situation. “And perfect timing we are here,” She said as the massive clock tower came to her sights


End file.
